vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporwaveon and Friends RPG
Vaporwaveon and Friends RPG '''is a Role-Playing Game that is currently being developed. It is being created in RPG Maker VX Ace and is being developed by Inkling Studios. The latest version, V 0.6., can be downloaded here. Characters Any names in '''BOLD are currently not in the latest version of the game as of yet. Playable *Vaporwaveon *Harmonia *Kris *'A fourth member?' Cameos The Real World & Flary's Pub *Flary (Runs the "Pub" to the right of Vape's House, which serves as an RPG like store.) *Klaty (Appears in Flary's Pub) *Postal546 (Can be found in Flary's Pub in V 0.2. As of V 0.3., he has been taken out of the pub and repurposed into a boss battle.) *NexusS (Appears in the first room of "The Real World.") *Animoo (Appears directly outside of Lewdeon's Inn) *Lewdeon (Runs an inn directly above the forest) *Shaymeme (Appears on the other side of the security gate blocking Lapis City from the rest of the map) Terra Forest *Gephi (Appears in the first room) *Derpier (Appears in the first room) *Jake (Can be found in Terra Forest by going right and then down twice.) Lapis City *Danny (Appears in the first room, where you find Kris) *Roastie (Appears in Lapis City, telling Vaporwaveon not to listen to Danny. The first cameo NPC that is required to be talked to.) Somewhere Over The Rainbow *'Loudas' *'Mr. Loser' *'Zetabe' Bosses *Postal546 (Boss of Terra Forest) *'CappinFloomf / Yena the Defilier' *'Zangy' *'Kidsy128' *More planned Enemies *Hackers (The Real World) *Spiders (Terra Forest) *Bats (ZANG Resistance Base Floor 1) Story Kidsy128 has returned to Vaporwaveon & Friends, and Vaporwaveon must set out on a quest to stop him. Vape says he should visit the forest everyone keeps talking about. The forest can be found by going downwards from the inn. Harmonia is found in the first room of the forest, and speaking to him will make him join your party. From the starting room, going left and then down three rooms will take you to the boss fight. When you reach the boss, the boss says they have been expecting Vaporwaveon. The boss has been sent out by the ZANG resistance to kill Vape. The boss reveals his identity as Postal546, and the fight commences. When Postal546 is defeated, he drops the Thunder Blade and the Thunder Medallion. After exiting the forest, the player can visit the security right next to the Inn. Using the Thunder Medallion will grant access to Lapis City. Kris can be found in the first room of the city and will join the party after being talked to. Talking to Roastie will grant you the key to The Resistance Base. The party travels through the first floor of the base, and then...................... Gameplay Standard JRPG fair, but with some extra things in there to differentiate things. The three extra teammates Vape can get are obtained after going through certain parts of the game. The four main characters have various ways of playing. Vape is a standard hero with nothing special, Kris is a white mage, special in support magic but low attack power, and Harmo is a black mage, with focus put on attack magic but with low defense. Bugs Currently, no bugs have been reported in V 0.6. Patched *In V 0.3., trying to re-enter the Terra Forest boss room would cause the screen to black out and prevent you from doing anything except accessing the menu. It seems like it's still possible to move around in the room, as it is possible to exit the void when you press up. In V0.4. it was made impossible to enter the boss room after you had defeated the boss. *In V 0.4. on the first floor of the ZANG resistance base, it's possible to walk through the walls and completely skip the maze, going directly to the exit. This can be easily done two possible ways. Firstly, when you enter the base, going upwards will phase the party through the wall . Alternatively, when asked to leave the base, if you decline, going upwards will once again phase you through the walls. When in the walls, you can find various copies of the dungeon. It is still possible to interact with the entrance, the end of the demo, and the chest in any copy of the first floor. However, the chest will remain open if it was already opened, meaning you can't get unlimited Green Juice. Enemies can still be encountered through the walls as well. The only way to exit the walls is by doing the reverse of the second method. Go to the base entrance and decline exiting, then you'll be able to walk back into the maze. As of V 0.45, this bug has been patched out. Notable Changes *V 0.2. adds Harmonia as a playable character and several new locations, among other minor things. *V 0.3. is so far the version with the most changes. Some of the more notable changes are the addition of the "Terra Forest" level, and Postal546 being taken out of the pub and made into the game's first boss battle. Harmonia was also moved to the first room of Terra Forest. The title screen was altered and an opening monologue and story was added. *In V 0.4., the second area, Lapis City was added, alongside the second dungeon, the ZANG Resistance Base, although the dungeon is incomplete as of the latest version. These areas can be accessed after defeating the first boss. Kris is also added as the third playable character. *The only major change of V 0.45 was patching out the bug in the ZANG base. Previous Versions V 0.4.: https://www.mediafire.com/file/2ffxw37vf25nc8x/Vaporwaveon+and+Friends+RPG+V0.4.zip V 0.3.: http://www.mediafire.com/file/2jmefiy793b3v7a/Vaporwaveon+%26+Friends+RPG+V0.3.zip V 0.2.: http://www.mediafire.com/file/mv7bvoq22a8c8qn/Vaporwaveon+%26+Friends+RPG+V0.2.zip V 0.1.: http://www.mediafire.com/file/teqlehqev5ib421/Vaporwaveon+%26+Friends+RPG+V0.1.zip Music List * Title Screen - Title Screen & Prologue (Gun-Nac, NES) * Intro -Intro (Secret Ties, NES) * Vape's House - Searching for Stotle (Lagrange Point, Famicom) * Outside Vape's House - Garloz (Rygar, NES) * Pub - Departure and Arrival (Lagrange Point, Famicom) * The Real World - Route Theme 1 (Clash at Demonhead, NES) * Battle Theme - Fighters Awaken (Lagrange Point, Famicom) * Victory Theme - Area Clear (Shatterhand, NES) * Sleeping - Save (Final Fantasy I, NES) * Secret Area - Just Friends (Gimmick!, Famicom) * Inn - Shop (Final Fantasy I, NES) * Party Member Joins - Jingle (The Immortal, NES) * Terra Forest - Acidic Forest (Zen: Intergalactic Ninja, NES) * Terra Forest Battle Theme - Boss Battle (Batman: The Video Game, NES) * Boss Fight - Boss Battle (Final Fantasy IV/II, SNES) * Boss Clear - Stage 3 Clear (G-LOC Air Battle, Genesis) * Easter Eggs - World O' Wonders (Space Quest III, MT-32 Sound, PC) * Lapis City - MA-DA-RA (Mōryō Senki MADARA, Famicom) * ZANG Base - Palace of Zan (Secret Ties, NES) * ZANG Base Battle - Stage 3B (G-LOC Air Battle, Genesis) * ZANG Base Battle Victory - Stage 1 Clear (G-LOC Air Battle, Genesis) * Game Over - Game Over (Batman: The Video Game, NES) Videos Trivia * Postal546 was originally just going to be a cameo NPC, but due to him angering the developer, he was turned into a boss. * This is the only game based on the server to actually exist. * All the music in the game comes from pre-existing songs from games. * In V 0.1., you have to press shift and Z to talk to NPCs. In addition, Flary cannot be interacted with at all. Category:Games